Poor Supervision
by Fellow-Sparrow
Summary: The Inquisitor was personally tasked by Lord Vader to oversee a job of great importance.. to watch over his four year old son, Luke. Couldn't be that hard, right? When the Ghost crew find out that the Inquisitor has a Force sensitive kid in possession, they "rescue" him. Now the Inquisitor is on the chase to get Luke back before his father finds out & they ALL face his wrath. AU
1. The All Important Task

**AN:** Yes I'm well aware that Luke Skywalker would NOT be a four year old during the time period which Star Wars Rebels takes place. This is just for this little fun tale so don't get technical on me please. Also this is an AU so its not completely going to be following the events in the show. All of the characters are here and still in the same situation of fighting the Empire and Ezra training to be Jedi and yeah you get the point.

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Star Wars Rebels or its characters. All rights go to Disney and Lucas Film.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

There were very few occasions where the Inquisitor found himself _uneasy_ , to put it very mildly.

As a disciple of the Dark Side and all its power, such emotions as fear and anger were very essential.

Anger: something the Inquisitor was never extinguished of despite the composed façade he wore to unnerve his prey and personnel.

Fear: An emotion that he tended to keep at the bottom of his emotive list because of the complete lack of instances where it was _required_.

He always enjoyed a good challenge now more than ever since the numbers of Jedi were shrinking quite rapidly, but never had he felt _fear_ for not completely over seeing an assignment. No, only anger filled him at the few instances where he let his concentration slip and his prey slither away. The shimmering anger from his rare blunders only fueled him to strive for grander and call upon the Dark Side to assist him in striking down all those who stood in his way.

He looked forward to new tasks, elated to know of the next Jedi's name that he would burn into his memory until he tracked them down. The expression of despair and hopelessness on their faces when he recited the names of their fallen comrades before he executed them was exceedingly gratifying.

He enjoyed the fear that emitted from others. Fear was a pleasurable emotion to absorb when others released it. The Dark Side would bask in it and give him the upper hand.

The Inquisitor knew fear, but only through others.

That is until now.

Now, as he kept up his composed disguise to those unaware, striding down the corridors with all the determination and superiority as those praised like himself.

A small neatly aligned rows of troopers stopped momentarily to pause and give him salute. He didn't spare them a glance let alone a nod of the head. There wasn't a single thing in the galaxy that was more important or deemed a single extra second of his time in that moment.

The corridors were steadily getting colder the further he moved down them, though the Inquisitor found that of no surprise. That morning Capital City was crudely awakened by the same coldness when it blanketed over them after the certain arrival of a powerful Sith Lord.

The Inquisitor turned a corner and glowered at two officers that foolishly stood in his way.

Wisely they quickly departed once they realized their error and the Inquisitor continued foreword without a hitch in his step. He wouldn't have killed them anyway, he simply didn't have time, but a Force push would've gotten his message across and if they smacked into the opposite steel wall too brutally, well, there were worse things to worry about.

He kept moving with his hands tightly clasped behind his back as he walked. The Dark Side within him was in turmoil. Nearing in on someone as dark and formidable as the Sith Lord was making the darkness within himself gleeful and hungry for that same power.

Another part, one he considered weak and inexcusable, was dreading the meeting with his Dark Lord. This was where his unaccustomed emotion of fear came in at what he considered horrible yet accurate timing.

There wasn't a single soul in the entire galaxy that wasn't afraid of the powerful Dark Lord, so his fear of meeting with the man was much justified for. It was the unclarified _subject_ of this meeting that unnerved the Inquisitor into the predicament that he was in.

The Inquisitor was moments from entering a meeting with his soldiers about the latest disruptions caused by a particular group of _Rebels_ when he received the summons to a private holocall. Once in his private chambers he saw the numerals of the caller and bowed deeply as soon the connection was received.

To his surprise his Lord told him that soon he would be entering the Lothal atmosphere and instructed a meeting with him in the Capital as soon as he landed. The call was cut with no further instructions or the subjects of their expected meeting.

Once again, to say it unnerved the Inquisitor was only putting it lightly.

The cold, powerful waves of the dark side were reverberating through the door that now separated him from his Lord. It was enticing to be so close to such power. He took a deep mental inhale of its toxicities and basked in it.

But through the rich obscurity of it all was something else, something almost _light_.

The darkness swelled around this odd little ball of light in a fiery wall of what almost seemed like _protection_.

Curious of the matter, the Inquisitor called upon the Force and probed further into the dark ocean of waves and around the little light. He slithered around the tiny warm flame that shone much more brightly than before now that he focused on it.

Now he was perplexed. What could the Sith Lord have in his possession that emitted such light and purity?

He sent his dark tendrils closer to the little ball of light, the dark side within him tempted to touch its surface and extinguish the pestering little flame or at least taint it. But as his tendrils closed in to act upon one of the dark notions, a frighteningly powerful black wave swelled up and wrapped itself around the innocent light.

Immediately the Inquisitor yanked away as the black wall held tight and warningly lashed out at his probing tendrils, punishing him for getting too close.

Coming back to his senses and his whereabouts, the Inquisitor noticed that he had stopped in front of the door while he was stretching out into the Force and letting the dark side consume him and undertake his curiosity. How could he have been so careless to do such a thing now of all times?

What made it worse was that his Dark Lord had noticed and punished him for sticking his nose into something where it didn't belong.

Now _embarrassed_ was something he could add to his list of newly discovered emotions that he was growing to hate more as the day dragged on.

Without stalling anymore than he had unwisely in the corridor, he waved opened the mechanism doors and strode through as if nothing were amiss.

The dark waves that were swelling within the room practically spilled out as if he opened a floodgate. The over whelming intensity of it gave him a slight misstep that would've been unnoticeable to the average persons eye, but the Sith Lord was certainly not of the sort and the Inquisitor knew that his slip had been acknowledged.

Once fully into the oval shaped conference room of sorts, he lowered himself to one knee and arced his back as he bowed to the formidable Sith Lord that stood across the room from him.

"Lord Vader," he bowed his head deeply in submission to the powerful Sith, "I am here as you commanded. What is thy bidding?"

Somewhere within the room the Inquisitor felt the small flame of light dance freely about, amazingly unaffected by the sea of darkness that could very easily put it out. He did not, however, dare try and seek the light out again or even locate it. It would not be wise to heed to his masters warnings.

Without the permission to rise, he remained in his kneeled position and listened as his Lord's mechanical breathing echoed around the room.

"I have a task of grave importance for you, Inquisitor."

The Inquisitor felt the corners of his lips twitch in growing excitement and the fear he felt from before start to recede. Also to his relief it would seem his Lord wasn't going to punish him for his earlier probing.

"I am yours to command, my Lord." he dipped his chin lower in recognition.

"Know that failure of any kind to this assignment will _not_ be tolerated. I will spare you no mercy." The Dark Lord rumbled and the force around him whispered of severe threats if he were not to succeed.

The Dark Side within him purred at the highly anticipated challenge his Lord was about to trust in him. It must be of great importance if the Second in Command of the Empire were to assign it personally to him.

Truly he couldn't be more honored.

"I will prove myself through complete succession of this obligation, my Lord." the Inquisitor replied devotedly. "I will not fail you."

"I expect no less," he said lowly, and the Inquisitor felt his Lord's dark waves swirl around him in examination. "Now rise."

And the Inquisitor did so, standing to his full height and as straight as military protocol commanded. He didn't dare move though, least not till given further permission.

His Lord stood with his back to him, his masked face facing the tinted window that over looked Capital City and the people of Lothal. Governor Tarkin never spared so much as a glance out the window when he'd been planet side during his required work over view visits. He would simply sit at his desk and relish in the fear of those that were brought before him.

Grin whenever he'd have those who failed him killed right in their chairs. It certainly was one way of ending a discussion.

The Inquisitors eyes trained on the right side of the Sith's black cape when it clearly ruffled despite the lack of conditioned air in the room. Something on the other side of the cape was moving around and disturbing the stillness of the whole scene.

He was just about to open himself up further into the Force for an explanation when suddenly a small blond head popped out from the side of the dark cape.

The Inquisitor's eyes widened in bewilderment as his lips parted, almost tempted to ask the Dark Lord if he knew that a child was hiding within his robes.

The boy stared at him quietly as if shyly peeking past a curtain where he hid. The light that he felt in the Force grew brighter and its warmth seeped in the dark waves that Lord Vader gave off in what seemed like perfect harmony.

What astonished the Inquisitor even more was how the dark ocean like waves soothed the little light and coaxed it back into a little secure region. The darkness hovered around the light flame in a sturdy and thick wall of protection.

The Inquisitor gaped at the child. Was he the one that was emitting that small yet extremely intense light within the Force? It was without a doubt that the boy was Force sensitive, but of that much constrained power?

If the boy were to grow and learn how to control that much power and use it in the way of the light-

"His future is none of your concern." Lord Vader cut his mental thought in half and the Inquisitor bowed his head in apology.

He should've known better that the Dark Lord would be searching his mind while distracted. With that in mind he made sure to build up his mental barriers.

"Forgive me, my Lord," he paused and when he looked back up he saw that Lord Vader had turned from the window and was now watching him. He squared his shoulders and stood firmer.

"I was not aware of the child's presence in both this room and the Force. He's been guarded very well." he said and stole a glance at the child that was again behind Vader but now on the opposite side, still peeking from behind the Sith's long cape.

"As he must. The boy's security is of most importance to me and the Empire."

Now the Inquisitor was interested in this child more than ever. Lord Vader himself and the _Empire_ demanded the safety of this small boy? If he was so important then why in the seven hells has he not heard of him?

"If you don't mind me asking, my Lord," he paused as if expecting to be sharply cut off. "but why precisely does this youngling hold such significance?"

The Sith's dark presence in the room grew colder at the question before it gathered control and returned to normal, well, as normal as deathly cold could possibly get.

Lord Vader reached with the Force to remove the boy from his hiding spot and positioned him neatly at his front. The boy was dressed in a neat, black outfit that almost resembled a TIE fighter's formal uniform. Oddly enough though there wasn't a single Imperial emblem on him to be seen.

If he were to guess his age he would say the boy was about three at most. If he were correct about his age then the child was on the small side. His head barely reached Lord Vader's armored knee.

"This boy is significant to the Empire because he is its future," and if that weren't enough to stun the Inquisitor into complete silence then the next part definitely was. "And he is also my _son_."

The Inquisitor did every thing in his power not to let his inner disbelief and complete shock show on his face, though he was sure the Sith Lord could tell of his emotions if he probed the Force.

This _child_ was Lord Vader's son?

He stared at the boy in a daze. This boy with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes was in relation to the Sith Lord? Impossible. Certainly the connection between them wasn't by blood and had to be strictly formal.

But if Lord Vader had a son then that also meant he had a wife. The thought of the Sith being a married man-family man!-was positively outrageous. There had to be an explanation of some sort because a Sith Lord would never love or care for such things such as having a family.

It was unheard of.

The Inquisitor watched as Lord Vader gave the boy a soft (soft!) nudge forward. The small youngling took a single step at most then froze up, his petite hands playing nervously with the bottom-lining on his dark and uncomfortable appealing coat.

"Introduce yourself."

The boy looked over his shoulder and up at Vader in almost a pleading fashion before turning back to the Inquisitor.

"M'names Luke…" he mumbled quietly and shyly lowered his head.

It was quiet and even though the Inquisitor was having trouble sorting out his thoughts on the surprising matter, he knew that he was expected to come up with some type of formal reply.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my Young Lord," he bowed to the child under Lord Vader's watchful gaze.

When he stood straighter again he found that the boy had returned to his _fathers_ right leg, his tiny left fist latching onto the fabric that wasn't covered in black armor. Lord Vader lightly tapped him with his knee to move away but it appeared the child gripped tighter until the Sith Lord gave up.

"You will refer to him only as _Luke_ when he is under your care. His true identity as my son must remain at all times confidential through out your task. It is important for his own safety that this is so. Do I make myself clear? "

"My ' _task'_ , my Lord?" he asked in confusion because truly that was how he felt at Vader's words. What did his son have to do with his important mission?

His gleaming black helmet under the lights from the window behind him gave a small nod. "My son will be under your supervision while I am attending important matters for the Emperor here within the city. Matters where a child has no business being apart of for most obvious reasons."

The Inquisitor was at a loss for words.

Lord Vader wanted him to babysit his son? Did he hear his Lord correctly?

"I believe I said _'supervise'_." Lord Vader, once again reading his thoughts, had harshly cut in.

He inwardly cursed and tightly up held his mental barriers even further though he doubted there was a mental shield that the Sith Lord wasn't able to break into. It _was_ what he was most famous for.

"My Lord," his voice wavered with uncertainty despite his efforts to remain calm. "I don't believe I am of the appropriate qualifications for such an undertaking. I have next to zero experience with how one tends to a child or supplies its essential needs. In my particular line of work, when one comes across a Force sensitive child we do quite the opposite of _caring_ for it as I'm sure you know."

His gaze darted to the small boy again, wondering how much he can hint at killing without him realizing what was being discussed. But if the boy really were the son of Vader, then wouldn't he be used to such vulgar language and sadistic imageries?

"Your instructions are to supervise the boy, not _raise_ him." Lord Vader growled, agitation and frustration now rolling off him.

"And of my qualifications?"

Now it was Lord Vader's turn to be silent at a question.

"Very few know of my son's existence let alone that he is my _son_. To some who have seen him but know nothing of our relation think of him to be an apprentice to me of sorts and they know better than to question. Only the Emperor and high-ranking officials aboard my flagship know who Luke really is to me."

Now the ocean of darkness that flooded the room started to flow back towards the Sith Lord. Even though the Inquisitor couldn't physically see it happening, through the Force he was showed how the dark tendrils wrapped protectively around the small child but careful not to touch him. The heavy wave of dark energy started to rise and build itself around the son and father in a protective resilient barrier.

He knew that the Sith Lord was manipulating the Force around them to create the protective scene, but the Inquisitor couldn't help but feel as though the Force itself was chipping in to protect the pair.

"I am honored to be within the select group of those you consider to trust, my Lord, but why not just lie and tell me that this boy is your apprentice? What do you intend by exposing his true identity to me?"

"Now you know just how important the boy is to me and the definite price you'll pay if you disappoint." The Sith Lord raised a hand and pointed a gloved finger in his direction. "Failure is _not_ an option."

The Inquisitor swallowed, quite enjoying the sensation of using his throat and not having an invisible force tightly wrapped around it in a death hold. Yes, he certainly did not want that.

"I understand." He gave a sharp, resolute nod.

Lord Vader lowered his hand. "Good. I neither have patience for the staff here nor care of the artificial affection from protocol droids, so the responsibility falls to you. There has yet to be any assassination attempts on him but I expect you watch over him as if otherwise. Trust no one and keep his identity a secret."

"I will not hesitate to strike down any who may pose the boy a threat, my Lord. He will be suitably protected under my guardianship. You'll have nothing to fear."

"Luke is not yet of age to thoroughly be trained the ways of the Force, he knows only to communicate with me through our bond and pick up on the emotions of others. Unless you want to hear his voice constantly in your head, I suggest you guard yourself well and by no means reach out to him. Try and pry within my son's mind and I will have you trapped within yours until you are no longer medically deemed with sanity."

The Inquisitor got the hint that death would be a more preferable option than the fate of that threat. He'd most likely end up killing himself if someone hadn't put an end to him first like some rabid krayt sand dragon.

"I swear to reframe."

Lord Vader stood there and stared at him with that emotionless mask of his for a long while before breaking contact to look down at his son. Luke, the name of the boy, looked up past his bangs at his father unhappily.

"Listen well, Luke. You are to obey any instruction given to you by your supervisor and resist the need to find trouble."

The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow at that.

"If I get a holocall from the Inquisitor informing me of your failure to comply to this rules, I will be most displeased and you'll be accurately punished. Are my rules clear?"

The little blond nodded up at his father with a large frown on his features.

"Be safe, my son."

The Dark Lord set a large gloved hand briefly on the boy's head before he moved it to the back and ushered him away from his leg. The boy at first was a tad reluctant but his confidence grew in his steps and the Inquisitor almost felt the need to squint when the light the boy gave off grew brighter. How Lord Vader shielded himself from such vividness was truly an amazing feat.

He stopped directly in front of him as the Inquisitor had to tilt his head down just to stare the short little thing in the eye. How was it that this boy was so petite while his father was just the opposite? Perhaps an unfortunate trait from his mother, whoever in the galaxy that was.

"No need for the long face, Luke. I don't think our experience together will be that dreary. Would you like a tour of my ship?"

Did small children like military styled shuttles? Surely the boy was used to traveling on such ships all his short few years of life.

To his surprise and relief the boy nodded and emitted a more relaxed aura with a twinge of curiosity.

"What kind?"

And so he speaks…

" _Arquitens_ -class light cruiser. A model not commonly seen because of the era it was designed and assembled, but I can assure you that it has a reputation and history that people have died for."

The boy didn't have to know that he acquired the ship on one of his missions that ended with the death of several Jedi and their poor misinformed padawans' on board. Once the Republic era shuttle was cleansed of its obscurities, the shuttle was left without a proper owner. At the time he thought about blowing it up, but the ship grew on him and in some ways resembled memorabilia.

"I-I've never see that before," he mumbled then turned towards Lord Vader who was watching from his spot near the window. "right, father? I haven't seen it?"

There were no words exchanged, that the Inquisitor was aware of, but the boy seemed satisfied and turned back to face him. "Can I see it? Can I see it please?"

This task may not be all that bad after all, he thought as he smiled politely down at the boy.

"Certainly. Shall we be off?" he gestured to the door and once again the boy turned back to Vader as if to see if he had permission.

"Kay," the boy mumbled and started for the door.

The Inquisitor kept closely behind the small child then effortlessly waved the doors open. The dark tendrils of the Force seemed to cling to the boy as if unwilling to let him go. He watched in somewhat curiosity as the boy paused again and looked towards his father.

"You will see Lord Vader again before you know it. Let us be on our way." he insisted and reached to set a hand on the back of the boy's head to guide him away but the dark tendrils lashed out at him and he yanked his hand back to his side.

So when he was told not to touch the boy that was meant quite literally…

"This afternoon?" Luke looked up just as he managed to compose himself. "Will I be back by the afternoon? For lunch?"

"Time will tell."

The boy shrugged and finally walked between the entrance and out into the corridor, unaware of the dark vines that were still desperately trying to cling to him and coax him back.

Just before the Inquisitor stepped from the conference room, he turned and gave one last bow to the Sith.

"Rest assured the boy will be in good hands, my Lord."

Lord Vader didn't reply and turned back to facing out the window and onto the city like he were before.

He took that as his queue and left the room quickly to catch up with the child. The black vines seemed to have all shrunken away and slithered back to their master just like he predicted after some space was placed between them.

"So, Luke," he causally spoke and clasped his hands behind his back, watching the boy from the corner of his eye. "How old are you?"

"Four standard years."

He was close with his earlier assumption.

"What 'bout you?"

The Inquisitor nearly stopped walking right there in the middle of the corridor.

"I don't believe we'll be knowing each other long enough for that to be relevant. I doubt you'll even recall me if we were to meet again, which I highly doubt."

Luke was silent then, "You don't wanna see me again? Not ever?"

"Hardly what I meant."

The kid was silent again as they walked down several hallways until finally the boy seemed to somewhat recognize his surroundings once they entered the docking bay. He pace slowed as he stared at all of the large shuttles and small closely parked speeders.

"You like to fly, Luke?"

The boy's head whipped up at him and he nodded enthusiastically before his features scrunched up and he frowned.

"No?"

"I do," he sighed and suddenly decided to stop walking.

The Inquisitor paused as well and stared after him.

"Father won't let me fly-I mean drive. I fly with him. We fly a lot together! He's really good and sometimes, sometimes he goes really fast and-" he smiled and seemed to be silently enjoying a particular memory that the Inquisitor was tempted to reach into his head and see for himself.

He desired to see all that the boy has seen and Lord Vader through his eyes. What other secret was the Sith Lord hiding? Surely nothing more overwhelming than a _child_.

"Can I fly your ship?" Luke asked and drew him from his inner thoughts. He grinned at the boy.

"What would your father think?"

That seemed to have the desired effect and the boy sighed and continued walking.

They arrived at the transport shuttle that the Inquisitor used to travel from his ship that was at the time floating overhead Capital City. The disappoint on the boys face when he saw the transport shuttle and thought it was his actual ship had been highly amusing.

The Inquisitor relaxed into his seat as he watched the boy buckle in next to the pilots so he could watch them control the ship as they took off. From what he could tell the boy was fairly easy to manage despite his peeking curiosity. Soon enough he'd return the boy to his father and hopefully be placed on Lord Vader's list of favorites. It was already an honor to be trusted with the secret of knowing about his son.

The Inquisitor grinned at his luck and the exclusives it opened in his future.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **AN:** Words he'll forever regret…

Guess what rag tag group of Rebels show up just to make his day sour? You know who!


	2. The Ship

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels. Writing this just for fun. All rights go to Disney and George Lucas.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"If Kanan finds out how close you're wanderin' near the Imperial H.Q. he's gonna blow a gasket."

Ezra shook his head and crouched down behind a few stacked cubicle crates. "Relax, Zeb, I'm sure Kanan can't sense where I'm at from this distance, and it's not like he's going to be finding out anyways about this, um,"

Next to him in a similar if not lower squatted position because of his size, the lasat grumbled irritatingly at his human companion. "Pointless quest of yours?"

Ezra sighed and turned to face his friend who had his arms crossed. "I was going to say small detour," he hissed in defense then added, "I have a hunch that the Force is trying to tell me something,"

Zeb was quiet for a few seconds before he growled lowly and yanked on Ezra's arm to drag him closer. "Are you telling me we're risking getting caught by the Imperials because you have a _hunch_ from that mumbo jumbo Jedi religion of yours? If that's the case then I think we should be turning back before your _hunch_ gets us in trouble."

"Ugh, you have to trust me on this one, Zeb! I may not be able to use the Force like Kanan yet," he added and stuck up a finger, "but I know what I'm feeling is the Force. It's almost like it's reaching out to me. I think it wants to show me something or lead me somewhere."

"Are you sure that's just not your nose? 'Cause you've been leading us down the market avenue for the last few sectors!" Zeb snarled while Ezra shot him a guilty expression.

"Well, I was actually hoping we could grab something along the way," he awkwardly scratched at the back of his head.

"You best be joking or else I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich! Free of charge!"

Ezra scooted away from the lasat who was cracking his knuckles and glaring at him. He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey! It's not my fault those space ration bars don't cut it for me! I'm more of a fresh, non-dehydrated kind of guy. It's what I'm used to."

"I suppose that's expected from a former street-rat."

Ezra shot him an annoyed look but didn't comment. He'd been called such things his whole life growing up on the streets of Lothal. If anything he was proud of it because he'd accomplished so much on his own. Stealing became a second nature and he wasn't too bad at gambling on the planet's underground black market.

He turned away from his friend and peeked over the top of the silver crate, darting around the marketplace for what he believed to be looking for.

Civilians of different origins filled the busy streets in a shopping frenzy that was typical of this time of the day. Small carrier speeders were making their runs while marker owners greeted and advertised their sellable matters to anyone that walked by.

The sun was casting its first rays of soft light on the Capital like it did every morning, except this time it lacked its usual reassuring warmth. When Ezra first awoke in his shared cabin aboard the Ghost, he felt inexplicably _cold_.

Kanan had remarked about the odd feeling in the air as well and advised against venturing too far off, especially towards Capital City where the strange iciness was coming from.

Of course, Ezra being the way that he is snuck off with his friend towards the Capital in pursuit of that new chilling aura. He'd managed to convince the purple lasat that they were going on another simple routine supply run, because if the others found out his true intention of going to the city they'd totally freak. Zeb was already getting pretty suspicious and Ezra was tempted to secretly nab his friend's comlink in case he decided to rat him out to Kanan.

He turned back to the lasat who was leaning against the crate with a face full of complete boredom. Their eyes met and the Lasat raised a furry eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Has your magical power's told ya somethin' new?"

"Actually, yes," partly a lie but Zeb didn't have to know that. He just needed him to tag along and not turn tail on him. "It says I need to get closer to Imperial H.Q."

"Now you're just messin' with me. Look kid, if this is another one of your pranks-"

Ezra put up his hands to stop him. "Trust me, its not. There's something important there-I can _feel_ it."

Zeb rolled his eyes and grumbled. "I still think it's just your stomach."

"And I still think you smell like a wet bantha but you don't hear me complaining." He snickered and jumped away from Zeb just as he growled and reached for him. Ezra stood from his hiding spot and moved a little ways off towards the nearby alleyway.

Zeb rose from the ground and dusted himself off before joining him. "How would _you_ know what one of them smells like? Don't recall ever seeing one here on this planet."

Ezra continued to walk down the alleyway and shot a grin at his friend from over his shoulder. "It's Outer Rim common knowledge. Kinda like how everyone knows of that big time gangster slug called Jaba the Hutt. Heard the dude totally knows how to throw one wizard of a party."

"So what?" Zeb caught up to him as they both stopped at the end of the alley, Ezra looking both ways as he decided where they were to go next. "You want to go to one of them?"

"Eh, maybe if you'd asked me a few years ago I would. Not really interested in them now." he turned right in the direction he felt was to go and Zeb followed. "Plus, I heard Tattooine is like a total dust bowl. You couldn't pay me enough credits to go there. Makes Lothal look like paradise."

Zeb grunted a laugh. "Heh, I bet."

"You been there?" Ezra glanced up at the tall lasat.

"Nah, not really a big fan of sand. Gets stuck in my fur."

"You know," Ezra grinned cheekily and his friend shot him a suspicious glare. "If we did go there then we could really find out who smells worse, you or the banthas."

"That's it!" Zeb growled and reached for the short human who evaded his grasp and sprinted forwards. "You'll smell like clobbered meat when I'm done with you!" he yelled and raced after Ezra who had already put a good distance in between them.

Ezra laughed as he ran forward down the lesser-crowded street, easily avoiding the civilians and barely breaking a sweat. Up ahead he could see the dark, enormous round shaped building that stood ominously in the city middle. He just _knew_ that that building was the source of the cold sizzling feeling he was feeling in the Force.

What could cause such a disturbance in the Force that was strong enough to be broadcasted over the entire city and even further past its limits? What were the Imperials hiding up in that gigantic structure that was so powerful and so…dark?

"Kid!"

He heard his friend yell but he didn't stop- _couldn't_ stop. Something was pulling him forward and the Force was giving his legs the extra strength to keep going. He knew he was heading in the right direction, the Force was guiding his movements and he was letting it carry him.

Despite doing what he knew was right, Ezra felt deep in the pit of his stomach that this was _wrong_. The cold sensation that leaked from the Imperial Head Quarters was growing even thicker and icier and made him feel extremely uncomfortable. It made the breath in his throat catch and his heart beat in uncertainty.

He realized that the feeling he was suddenly overcome with was _fear_.

The dark, iciness that emitted from the building made him scared.

But why?

Ezra slowed his pace, trying to get his heart rate and breathing back under control. He stopped completely when he noticed two storm troopers on their patrol just a few yards away. If they saw him running they would've suspected him of committing a crime and pursued him.

He stood in the middle of the marketplace and silently watched the Imperial Capital building that was looming overhead. The longer he stood there and stared at it, the more he didn't like it. He felt the Force try to edge him onward but he refused.

Maybe he should just contact Kanan and tell him the situation and get his advise. Ezra was positive that his Master would yell at him about disobeying orders first before giving and true advise. After the scolding then they'd sit down and discuss what he was feeling and how the Force was trying to tell him something.

If the Force were really leading him on some important mission then Kanan would join him of course. With his Master by his side, Ezra was sure that they could get to the bottom of this mystery and discover what was disturbing the Force so significantly.

Ezra felt the approaching presence of his lasat friend from behind and was about to turn and great him when he was suddenly struck with a powerful Force Sense. It was the same odd whistling noise he heard when he first spotted Kanan standing in the streets as he spied from atop a nearby rooftop, except this time it was _much_ more overwhelming.

For some reason his instincts told him to search the skies for the source of the whirring and so Ezra did. He spun around, only seeing ships flying to and from in assorted directions.

Where-?

He froze, his gaze landed straight ahead toward the Imperial H.Q., just as a sleek transport shuttle emerged from one of the lower hanger bays and hovered out the opened bay doors.

Ezra took a step closer, his eyes narrowing and unknowingly to him his vision grew slightly advanced with the help of the Force. He'd seen that transport shuttle somewhere before. It was extremely familiar yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it, which drove him insane.

The ship gained speed and darted out, drawing nearer all while climbing further into the sky and above the air traffic of Lothal. Ezra couldn't rip his gaze from the ship as it progressively rose higher and flew over his head. At its closest point he heard the humming noise at an alarmingly high level and felt this… _light_ shine from somewhere within the transport craft.

That quick but very bright light had radiated all the warmth that had been missing from the suns rays that morning. This light was so pure and so innocent and…

Ezra's eyes grew wide as realization struck him when the ship finally grew lost in the sky and out of sight.

It was another Force sensitive. It _had_ to be.

But whoever this person was felt so innocent and _young_ , if he really thought about it. He grinned at the thought of there being another Force sensitive child on Lothal. He couldn't wait to tell Kanan that he found someone else like them- _like_ _him_. Maybe he could train them both?

This was great! Now with him, Kanan, and that other Force sensitive, there was going to be another hopeful Jedi in the galaxy that could fight back against the Empire! There was still hope for the Jedi Order yet!

"Kid!" Ezra was whirled around when roughly grabbed by the shoulder from behind. He not so surprisingly found himself staring up in the purple face of his Lasat friend, who didn't look too pleased at that moment.

"Zeb! You're not going to believe what I just found out!" he exclaimed hurriedly, too excited to question his friend's anxious aura.

"That you're a complete fool who doesn't know how to listen to orders? Sorry kid, but that's nothin' new." Before Ezra could respond he dragged the smaller human in a nearby spot next to a shop sidewall and away from the crowds.

"What's your deal?" Ezra shook of Zeb's tight grip and glowered up at him. "Are you still upset about that bantha joke? You know I was just joking with you…sorta."

"Save it for later kid," Zeb said lowly and moved a bit closer so no shoppers or trooper would overhear. "didn't ya hear me calling after you?"

Ezra was quiet as he thought about it.

"Yeah, like once but," Zeb cut him off.

"Did you not recognize that black transport shuttle that just flew over head? I saw ya gaping at it."

Wait… Was Zeb talking about the same one that Ezra had sensed the other Force user on? How had he recognized it too?

"Yeah, I saw it but I don't know who it belonged to. Looked really familiar though."

Zeb rolled his eyes and let his head fall back. "Are you really that slow? Does a red glowing stick that can spin in circles sound familiar? The creepy bald fellow who has been chasing us around the galaxy, trying to kill us? Does that ring any bells for ya?"

Ezra froze, his heart nearly coming to a complete stop before it felt like it dropped into the pit of his stomach. Oh Force…

"The Inquisitor…"

"Took ya long enough. Now lets get back and tell the others that baldy is here on Lothal, though I wonder why he returned back to his ship that must be in orbit somewhere. Are you listenin' to anything that I'm saying?"

"No, its worse!" Ezra exclaimed and stared up at Zeb in panic who in return gave him an apprehensive look. "I sensed another person on that shuttle who was also attuned to the," he swallowed nervously and darted his eyes around before leaning closer and whispering. "to the Force."

Zeb looked surprised but still a bit skeptical. "Are you sure 'bout that? How do you know it wasn't just the Inquisitor that you were sensing?"

Ezra shook his head. "Because this person was different. They had this light and this warmth," he nearly lost himself in his thoughts as he recalled the never before felt sensation. "and they were very young from what I could tell."

"I thought you said your powers weren't that strong or whatever yet?"

"Trust me, I just know. You know what that means, don't you?"

Zeb growled annoyingly and looked away. "Yeah, that the Inquisitor might get himself a new trainee."

"Yeah, but a kid, Zeb. He took an innocent little kid and now he's going to corrupt them and turn them over to the Dark Side."

When Zeb turned back to him he looked more serious-minded about the information. "I don't like the thought of him snatching up innocent lil' kids. Now that crosses the line. Even worse if he turns them over to the dark side or whatever you call it."

"We have to get back and tell the others. Kanan will know what to do." Ezra said seriously and turned to do a brisk walk that wouldn't attract too much attention. Zeb easily did the same but was a little faster with his longer legs and wider strides.

"What happens then do you suppose?" the Lasat asked in a low tone as Ezra kept his gaze forward, trying his hardest not to sprint back to the Ghost.

"What do you think happens? We hunt down the Inquisitor and take back what he's stolen. He's not going to get away with this. I won't let him."

 **~.SWR.~**

Despite the depressurized artificial air he was inhaling, the Inquisitor felt he could breathe more freely being in the confines of his own personal ship. The air was cold, dark and just the way he preferred it.

His own dark energy that had long been absorbed into the needle thin cavities of the steel walls over the many years began to leak back out to eagerly great him. The dark Force swirled around him expectantly at his return as he allowed it to wash over him and seep into his every pour. He grinned at the recoupling feeling and momentarily drowned himself in it.

The old, dark energy that had resided in his ship then turned its attention to the new comer in the room that was several feet away, looking awfully out of place in his new surroundings. The energy churned with interest as it detected the youngling's vulnerability and the power that resided deep within him.

The invisible power clouded together then floated past its Master and towards the oblivious boy, hovering around him with sinister interest.

The boy flinched when the darkness moved closer, testing its limits and scrutinizing the child before it decided to strike. Uncertain of what was going on, the child scooted back from the unseen energy until his little back bounced against the steel paneling of the ships wall.

The Inquisitor silently observed the boy's reaction with an interested glee in his yellow eyes. The temptation to corrupt the innocent child was far greater now than it had been in the halls of the Imperial Headquarters.

The Dark Side whispered wicked things that it could do to the boy and how the outcome of his fall would be extremely pleasurable to both watch and feel. Snuffing out that pestering little flame would be all too easy.

The galaxy would lose yet another spark of hope and the darkness would prevail. And wasn't it his job to extinguish such threats in order for the Empire to carry on?

The boy was now corned by the smoke of energy and had nowhere left to run. The inquisitor grinned, hearing the Dark Side silently rejoice when he allowed it to move in on the boy and do what it desired.

The dark fog of energy didn't waste any time and incased the boy in one swift, ravenous swoop.

To the average persons eye there was nothing to be seen or heard. The vast room would've been empty except for the pair and not a sound to be heard, if not for the small whimpers the boy was producing.

But to the Inquisitor, he could see and hear _everything_.

The Dark Side was in a flurry of excitement and dark pleasure at the chance to taste and corrupt the innocent boy. The thick, black fog had swallowed the boy whole, making him near impossible to see.

It was quite a sight to both witness and feel.

He could taste the child's uncertainty and fear. He could hear him whimper and squirm against the cold tendrils that snaked at his limbs. He could-

" _Daddy_ …"

The Inquisitor's mind blanked before it completely cleared of all his previous dark thoughts and was replaced by a cold, atrocious realization.

His entire body felt like it had frozen solid as the simple, little word that the boy had muttered echoed around in his head.

 _Oh Force what had he almost done?_

The Inquisitor focused himself into the dark side and regained control of the overbearing energy that was trying to seep into the boys being. The Dark Side hissed at his authoritative command to release the child but it succumbed to its powerful Master and retreated from its assault.

Majority of the dark energy seeped back into the walls of the ship, watching the boy like it were prey, while the rest swirled obediently around its master. The Inquisitor turned to the boy and hesitated.

What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to explain what just happened and why he hadn't tried to help him sooner?

In the end he decided formalities was his best option.

"My Young Lord," he said sincerely and stepped forward, his hand hovering outstretched in the air. "Are you all right? I do hope I haven't frightened you too considerably."

Luke peeked up at him from behind his little hands that he'd been using to shield his eyes. He slowly let them drop before he scanned his gaze around the room, wondering if the threat was truly gone.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyes still looking for what had tried to literally consume him.

"Unfortunately a lapse in my control. I can assure you it won't happen again. This ship," he waved his hand to the walls in gesture. "has a mind of its own sometimes."

"You mean it's alive?"

"Not exactly, but through the Force it can take on certain qualities that may make it seem like so,"

The boy looked a little surprised as he let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling, his blond hair spilling out of his eyes. "Just like Father's ship."

So Lord Vader's dark energy manipulated his own flagship as well? A ship that size? It made the Inquisitor curious to want to step foot in there as well one day, but only under welcoming terms and not by brute force.

The Inquisitor sensed that they were about to be disturbed before the large doors even opened. He turned expectantly in the direction and noticed that Luke had done the same. Was he just curious about what he was staring at or did he sense the other approaching life form as well?

Seconds later an Imperial Lieutenant darted through the parting doors and saluted his Commander orderly.

"We've just received a hail for an immediate holocall for you in the bridge, Sir." The young Lieutenant said confidently, his eyes never leaving the Inquisitor though he could sense the soldier was curious about the child.

"From whom?" The Inquisitor asked lowly and the young male swallowed nervously.

"It's from a high level encrypted caller, Sir."

The Inquisitor's fingers constricted tightly against one an other. His gaze fell on the boy for a second before returning to his crew.

"Very well. I will arrive on the bridge shortly. You're dismissed."

The soldier gave another salute then quickly left the room; leaving the two force sensitive's alone.

Luke perked up, unaware of the forbidding atmosphere radiating around the older man next to him. "Um, 'scuse me. Do you think it's from my father?"

The inquisitor held back a sneer at the question.

He sure hoped not, especially after what he just did.

* * *

 **AN:** Many thanks to those who took the time to review. I love reading what you have to say.

I was going to make this chapter longer but was afraid some people wouldn't read it and get bored. What do you think?


	3. The Governor

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Disney and George Lucas. I don't own Star Wars Rebels or the characters! Though I wish I did..

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"Wait!"

The Inquisitor paused, moments from exiting the room where he and the boy resided. He kept his back to the young one and turned his head slightly to show that he was listening.

The boy hesitated, taking a step forward. He played with his tiny fingers nervously. "You're leaving me? I'll be all alone."

"You're on a ship with the capacity of several hundred crewmen, alone is hardly what you'd be."

"But-!"

He sighed and folded his arms behind his back and faced the worried child. "What do _you_ suppose I do then?"

"I dunno… can I have a tour? Please? I remember you said I could. Do you remember?"

The Inquisitor opened his mouth to protest the futility of such a notion until he in fact _did_ remember saying such a thing to the boy. He would've denied the claim if he hadn't also mentioned it in front of Lord Vader as well back at Imperial H.Q.

He wondered if this child was the type to tattle to their parental figure if something didn't go their way. He doubted that he did, though, because he couldn't imagine that Lord Vader had the extra time to listen to another's childish excuses and whining.

"How rude of me to forget," he expressed regretfully and the boy seemed to brighten at his forged act of dismay.

"I knew you'd remember! Its 'cause I reminded you, huh?" he grinned as if pleased in himself.

The Inquisitor didn't comment and moved away from the doors and stopped at the communication panel assembled into the wall next to them. He heard the boy's light footsteps on the metal ground approach as he began typing into the council swiftly.

He was hardly surprised when the boy couldn't resist but to speak up when the silence stretched too long for his patience.

"What're you doing?"

"Making preparations for your tour," he turned and grinned down at the child. "as promised."

A second passed after his words when the two sliding doors swished apart and in walked a single Stormtrooper, his gaze briefly landing on Luke before turning and finding his superior standing off to the right. He stopped his march and stood rigid and poised as trained.

"I have an assignment for you," the Inquisitor grinned when he felt the trooper's uneasiness leak into the Force. "You're to give this child here," he gestured to Luke who was standing off to the side and the trooper's helmeted gaze followed. "a thorough tour of the ship. Do your best to answer whatever question I am sure he has conjectured up in that curious little brain of his."

"Every question, Sir?" the Stormtrooper insisted skeptically and the Inquisitor didn't have to reach inside his head to know what he was implying.

"Keep the tour on the minimum of the upper levels and withhold from answering any questions that you personally wouldn't approve of a child being in the know of."

"Hey, wait a second," the two men turned down to the boy who stepped up. "You said I could have a tour of the whole ship. You _promised_." he stressed the last word and folded his little arms.

"Have you ever seen a cell block?" the Inquisitor asked and watched the boy pause to think about it then shake his head.

"I don't know. Never heard of 'em before."

"Then there's you answer."

If Lord Vader had yet to introduce the corridors of where Rebels and filthy scoundrels alike were stowed away, then he sure did not want to be the first. Lord Vader most likely had his reasons for not doing so and the Inquisitor did not want to upset any plans that his Lord had in mind.

The boy visibly slouched but at least chose to keep his frustration to himself.

"If you happen to finish the tour before my return, then leave the boy here. I don't plan on taking too long anyhow."

The Stormtrooper gave a sharp nod. "Yes, Sir."

The Inquisitor walked past a pouting Luke and paused just before exiting the doors as they slid open for him. "One more thing," he turned his head back at the soldier. "Anything happens to the boy and you'll find your career come to an abrupt end. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." the trooper repeated and the Inquisitor gave a sharp grin before whirling away and the gray doors snapping shut behind him.

"Wait," Luke spoke up and the trooper turned his attention down to the child. "He's gonna fire you if-if you don't give a good tour?"

"Something like that."

"That's no fair!" he pouted up at him.

The Stormtrooper snorted at the kid's accurate response. "Yeah, you're telling me."

 **~.SWR.~**

The Inquisitor strode up to the ships Captain who nodded at his arrival. "Sir, we temporarily have the caller on hold as we awaited your arrival."

"Show me the transmitted identification, Captain." he did as instructed and brought up the encrypted numerals of the unidentified caller on screen. The Inquisitor stared at the lack of information they've managed to get access to and the unfamiliar cyphers of the caller.

Knowing Lord Vader he was assumingly switching frequencies to assure that there was no raised suspicion about their repeated holocalls. It was unquestionable that the transmission Vader was using from Imperial Headquarters wasn't the most secure line or what he was used to, resulting in him having to constantly create new cyphers.

How the Dark Lord managed to do that the Inquisitor truly didn't know, but he knew better than to ever doubt what his Lord was capable of.

"Have the call transferred to my personal chambers and make sure that it remains highly encrypted."

"Immediately, Sir. Will that be all?" the Captain asked.

"Anything worth my time to report?"

"Nothing of significance."

"Very well. Make sure that I am not disturbed and from now on have all encrypted transmissions transferred directly to my chambers."

"As you wish, Sir." the young Captain gave a nod of recognition and the Inquisitor swiftly turned and left without a parting word.

As he stalked towards his chambers he detected a familiar sensation that he hadn't felt since he was back at Imperial H.Q. and on his way to greet Lord Vader. It felt much like then, except this time it was substantially worse.

For his first meeting with the Dark Lord, the Inquisitor was unaware of what would take place during the assembly. It had all been a mystery until he had learned the truth of their conference and was given the task that he was currently at hand with.

But now…

Now he _knew_ what the Dark Lord wanted to discuss with him. He should've known better that Lord Vader would undoubtedly sense the unease in his child after he practically engulfed the boy with his own darkness.

It had been a mistake on his part and a reminder how persuasive the dark side is with what it wants. From now on he'd have to keep his dark thoughts subdued and his powers in check when around the child. If not, then he was sure he'd see Lord Vader infamous abilities first hand in a very unpleasant way.

He entered his chambers that were only accessible to those who wielded the Force and secured the doors behind him. His steps were clip as he made his way over to the holo-transmission system at the far end of the room and swiftly typed in the correct codes to unlock his personal device.

The projector beam flashed blue and started to hum as it received the transmission and organized the pixels overhead. The Inquisitor took a few steps back and dropped to one knee and lowered his head submissively, waiting to hear the distinctive mechanical breathing and the rumbling tone of the Dark Lord.

However, he was surprised when the distinctive voice of another echoed off the steel walls around him instead.

"My, my, Inquisitor, what a gracious reception. I'm flattered by your sudden devotion, really."

The Inquisitor's head snapped up, the surprise and anger at his error well hidden behind that composed disguise of his. The narrow, sullen eyes of the man broadcasting in blue pixel smirked down at him, making him wonder if his façade has already been breeched.

"Governor Tarkin," he stood and grinned at the renowned Imperial Governor who was watching his movements keenly. "You know well that my devotion remains with no other than the Empire and its noble factions."

"True as it may, I'm no fool not to be aware that you _Sith_ place your loyalty elsewhere. I can only hope for your kinds sake that you make a balance of that devotion."

The Inquisitor knew that Tarkin was subtly speaking of Lord Vader and of those who followed the dark side. It was obvious that the Governor felt threatened of Vader and the control he held of those who walked the dark path. Vader's influence branched out much further than just the Imperial Navy, giving him faithful subordinates that Tarkin could never possibly have.

"To be fair, it's all one in the same." he insisted, referring that even though Vader was his Dark Lord, he was also the Second in Command of the Empire. The allegiances were unmistakably mutual.

The blue pixelated image of Tarkin stared skeptically at him for several beats until the Governor carried on. "You were expecting a call from Lord Vader and on an encrypted frequency no less," he stated as a fact. "Is there something amiss that I have failed to been notified of? Or do you and your _Lord_ make a habit of conversing with such secrecy?"

"As secure as the Imperial frequencies from Imperial H.Q. are, one can never be too sure with the Rebels still on the loose."

Tarkin frowned, obviously not liking the answer or having it not match up to what he'd wanted to hear.

"Ah yes, the Rebels you still have yet to terminate. I'm sure that must be grating on your nerves by now," the Inquisitor scowled at the Governor but knew better than to talk back to someone superior to him.

"Though know that you do not share this burden alone, as at fault you may be with it," the aged Governor continued and ignored the glower he was receiving. "These terrorist regrettably fall under my jurisdiction as they are causing havoc in _my_ sector."

"Are you aware of the nature of Lord Vader's visit to the planet, Inquisitor?"

"I believe it is none of my affair what my Lord is resolving."

Tarkin studied him for a moment as if trying to tell if he was lying or not. "Poor choice on your part then, Inquisitor, because you're involved in this matter more than you know."

The Inquisitor was silent at this. Did the Governor know something that he did not? It was highly possible considering his rank and security clearance. Or was the worn human just trying to trick him into getting involved?

"Care to explain what I've missed?" he prompted, tilting his head and hinting his apprehension.

"What other business do you think Darth Vader would have to attend on some unimportant Outer Rim planet other than to see to the Rebels? You've failed your Lord and now he's cleaning up your mess. It's so painfully obvious that it surprises me how unperturbed you are in your current position." he very nearly sneered as the Inquisitor clenched his teeth at the accusation.

It wasn't true, was it? Lord Vader gave him the task to erase the Rebels from the planet, so why suddenly take it upon himself? And why not inform him either?

As he questioned Tarkin's words, a memory from a conversation he had with Darth Vader reemerged to further confuse his thoughts.

" _My son will be under your supervision while I am attending important matters for the Emperor here within the City. Matters where a child has no business being apart of for most obvious reasons."_

The Inquisitor's glare went right through the projecting holoform of Governor Tarkin and onto the steel wall. When Vader said he was attending matters in the city that a child had no business accompanying him with, was he referring to capturing and abolishing the group of Rebels?

Was Lord Vader making him child sit while the Dark Lord went out and performed the job that he had yet to complete?

Anger, confusion, and tads of embarrassment filled the Inquisitor to the rim of his control. The dark side circled his form and fed off his growing chaotic emotions.

His anger only intensified when the old Governor's bemused chuckle interrupted his contemplating.

"Now that you're aware of your inaccuracy," he said now with a larger air of authority. "I have an assignment for you that will help you and I both. Lord Vader is cleaning up your mess and until he is satisfied, he will remain in my sector overseeing whatever else he deems worthy of his _assistance_."

The Inquisitor narrowed his eyes then, easily seeing what Tarkin desired of him. "You wish him gone. Why?"

"The media follows and broadcasts all of Vader's _planetary justices_ to the galaxy like he's some forsaken liberator." Tarkin growled lowly in irritation.

Now the Inquisitor grinned in dark amusement. "And having recurring reports of the Dark Lord cleaning up the Outer Rim makes you, Regional Governor of the sector, look deficient in your ruling."

Governor Tarkin's thin lips became a tight pale line and his hollow eyes narrowed. "Crudely put, but yes. Now do we have a deal?"

"And for my part of this little bargain?"

Tarkin looked as though he wanted to roll his eyes. "You'll be proving Vader that you aren't _all_ that incompetent and if things don't turn out as you plan, know that you can always turn to me, Inquisitor. I can offer you opportunities and positions of authority that Vader will never be able to present to you."

"You think my loyalty to Lord Vader can be swayed?"

Tarkin grinned down at him with a knowing amusement. "Oh, I know that loyalties can always be swayed when the threat of death becomes a participant."

"I'll have you know that death is a weightless threat to me, Governor Tarkin. There are worse things in this world to fear."

"All you Sith are horribly dark and predictable," the Governor went on as though he heard the speech many times before. "But I believe that is a decent note as any to depart on. I assume you accept the proposal then?"

"I will see what can be done."

"That will have to do, oh and one more thing," Tarkin continued just as the Inquisitor dreaded. "What do you make of Darth Vader's little shadow?"

"His shadow?"

"The youngling that he keeps as a pet. If he's planet side then the brat must be with him. Were you not aware that your Lord has an Apprentice?"

"Is that what he is?"

"That and so much more, but I believe that's a conversation for another time. See to these Rebels before Vader does and I will perhaps reveal more of what I know. The galaxy would be shocked if they found out."

The transmission ended and the Inquisitor used the new silence of the room to think heavily on what the Governor had stated before his retreat.

Governor Takrin thought that the child was Lord Vader's Apprentice, meaning the Governor had fallen victim to the false impressionable rumors about the boy. It was just as Lord Vader had foretold, that the high-ranking Imperial officials didn't know the truth of the boy.

Or did they?

The Inquisitor frowned and listened to the subtle hollow wind that blew through the solid corridors, the only noise to be heard except for the occasion beeping that mechanisms generated regularly. He closed his eyes and stretched out into the Force, feeling for the blinding presence that was occupying his ship. The boy was on the move with another dull presence accompanying him.

The child was still being given his tour, meaning the Inquisitor had time to return to the bridge and oversee the crew and inform the captain of the new plans that he was crafting.

The Inquisitor gave one last look at the holomachine, as if waiting for another transmission that he thought would arrive from the Dark Lord, before he turned and left his private chambers. As he trekked down the halls he made sure to keep aware of where the boy was and stay on a course where he wouldn't again run into him.

It would be wise for both their sakes if they remained at a mild distance for some time. Having a light presence around while he tried to formulate new strategies wouldn't benefit either of them positively.

During his walk he couldn't help but to wonder what Governor Tarkin had meant when he insisted that the boy was _'so much more'._

Did that mean he knew that Luke was Darth Vader's son? Or was there more to the young boy that Vader had left out during his debriefing?

This bit of information was Tarkin's trump card, the Inquisitor realized. If the Governor's plan didn't go the way he intended then he would draw the card as his last result to get what he wanted.

And if that card happened to be of Lord Vader and Luke's true relationship, then Vader deserved to know that Tarkin was making bad deals behind his back.

And if that was true, then the Inquisitor was left with no choice but to play along with the old Governor's plan and hope the man would confide his secrets in him or slip up along the way.

* * *

 **AN:** Tarkin's appearance has taken the spot that I was going to use for the Ghost crew. I had to introduce him sometime to make things harder for the Inquisitor. Since Vader is next in line for the throne, I can see Tarkin glowing with envy and secretly pulling some strings so he can one day become Emperor. And if Vader declared Luke as his heir, then Tarkin moves even further down the list.


	4. The Ghost Crew

**AN:** There is a scene in this chapter where Luke has a mental conversation with his father and that'll be in _italics_ and have these / … / on each end of the sentences.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't have the rights to Star Wars Rebels and the characters. Disney won't respond to my emails for some reason but at least they let me play with their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Ezra ran as quickly as his legs could carry him once he passed the boundary lines that separated the city from the grass pastures that covered the majority of his planet. His thoughts were filled with nothing but unbearable images of what the Inquisitor might be doing to the innocent kid.

How had they not realized sooner that the Inquisitor was planet side? How could they not keep track of the one person who's been chasing them around trying to execute them all? Was what brought the Inquisitor to Lothal now? Was he still hunting them?

Had he tracked them back here to confront them but had his plans changed when he stumbled upon another Force sensitive? Or was he originally brought here specifically for the kid?

More importantly, what was going to happen to the kid now? What did the Inquisitor have arranged for them? Just the thought of it sent shivers down Ezra's spine and his tired legs somehow got the strength to move faster.

Soon enough he caught sight of the ship that had carried them in and out of danger more times than Ezra cared to count. The Ghost was an amazing ship and all but a ship was only as good as the one who piloted it, and thankfully they had one of the galaxies best.

In the rush that Ezra was, he didn't bother checking around to see just how far behind Zeb was or cared for keeping discreet as he bolted forward and towards the immobile ship. The tall, thin strands of grass parted as he ran towards the loading ramp that was still lowered just how he and Zeb had left it that morning.

He slipped running up the slick ramp and fell to one knee before recovering and racing further up and into the ship. He was already shouting before he could stop to wonder if anyone was even aboard or if they too went out to gather supplies.

When he burst into the commons room made brief eye contact with a startled Sabine before his legs rammed into something hard and he went tumbling to the steel bolted floors. Above him he could hear the annoyed hoots and whistles of an aggravated astromech.

"You'd think he'd learn, wouldn't you Chopper?" Sabine snickered from the table as the droid made a gurgling sound and rolled towards the door Ezra had just entered through.

The door _swooshed_ open to reveal Kanan who raised an eyebrow at Chopper who rudely trundled on past and down the hall in a fury of beeps. The Jedi turned back to the commons room and wasn't all too surprised to find his Padawan sprawled out on the floor.

"Tripped over Chopper again while running into the room?" he asked, even though he knew he didn't have to, while Sabine just grinned and gave a _'Yup'_ before going back to cleaning her blaster.

He looked back down at his Padawan and gave a shake of the head. "How many times does this have to happen before you learn your lesson? You know Hera doesn't like it when you run carelessly around in her ship." he commented and stuck a hand out to help the kid up.

Sabine laughed from her seat at that. "I would say you'd have to beat it into him for him to learn, but I think Chopper does that for us."

Ezra groaned as he grabbed onto his Masters hand for the help back up. He rubbed the spot beneath the hair where his skull made contact with the floor the hardest. He wouldn't be surprised to find a nice sized bump there the next morning. That pestering droid was seriously going to get it one day.

When he was settled on both feet he saw the room start to sway before he felt Kanan place both hands on his shoulders to steady him. The fuzzy image on his Master slowly started to come together as he let his vision adjust.

 _What was he rushing to tell them about again?_

Before he could grasp the reasoning for his rush, there was a sharp hiss of the door off to their left that signaled someone else had entered the room. They all turned to see a displeased Twi'lek standing in the entryway, her arms crossed over her orange and brown flight suit.

"Would someone like to explain to me what all this yelling is about when I'm trying to make an important transmission call?" her green eyes darting accusingly around the commons room before settling on Ezra.

"The kid tripped over Chopper again." Sabine remarked, her focus still trained on the weapon she was cleaning in her hands.

Hera's eyes narrowed then. "Ezra,"

Ezra gulped and when he tried stepping back he felt Kanan keep him in place with his hands still placed on his shoulders. He looked up at him as if betrayed. Kanan just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm waiting for an explanation too. You disturbed my meditation, which I may remind you you were supposed to be doing too instead of sneaking off with Zeb. Jedi training, remember?" he scolded and lightly shoved Ezra forward to stand in the middle of the room and away from the exit.

Ezra lifted his arms to steady himself, his balance still a little thrown off from the fall. "Of course I remember about my training, Kanan. Its just-" and then it all came rushing back to him like a stampede of spooked wild nerfs.

Ezra nearly stumbled back and grasped his head. How could he have forgotten?

How much time had he wasted while fumbling around? What did this mean for the kid he was so determined to rescue?

"Where's Zeb? No wait, that's not important!" he waved his hands like brushing away that bit of info.

He looked to Kanan with a mixture of excitement and barely contained anxiety. His Master and Hera exchanged an uncertain glance, both wandering if perhaps the boy hit his head a little too hard this time.

"This morning while Zeb and I were sneaking around Capital City-" but Kanan cut him off before he could go on.

"You two were what!?" he asked enraged and uncrossed his arms from over his chest. "Ezra, I thought I strictly instructed you to stay away from the city this morning? Do you ever listen to anything that I tell you?" he said loudly and Ezra put his hands up in self-defense.

"I had Zeb with me!"

"So that makes it ok to disobey an order?" he pointed at his Padawan who seemed to stumble over his words.

"Its not like we got into trouble this time! The Inquisitor was there and he didn't seem to be interested in us at all!"

" _What_!?"

Both Hera and Kanan shouted at the same time in more alarm than anger. Sabine set down her weapon and turned her full attention to her crewmates, the slipped information that danger was nearby putting her on alert

"Ezra what do you mean the Inquisitor is in the city?" she asked carefully and turned in her seat to face him. "How do you know this? Did you see him or did he see you and Zeb?"

"Neither. All we saw was his ship taking off from one of the hangers from the Imperial Complex Building. Zeb recognized the ship while I saw, no… while I _felt_ ," he paused; trying to come up with a way to describe just what he sensed when the black transport shuttle zoomed overhead.

 _Light_. _Warmth_. _Innocence_.

Kanan was suddenly at his side and Ezra looked up at his Master when he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What did you feel, Ezra?" he softly encouraged him on, sensing the confusion and distress in his Padawan.

Ezra looked up at his Master, dark blue capturing and holding light sapphire. "I felt another Force sensitive. Someone like me…a kid."

"With the Inquisitor? Are you sure about this?" Kanan asked and Ezra nodded, conviction of the resoluteness in his eyes.

Kanan turned to Hera who looked just as troubled and distraught as he felt. He let go of Ezra and walked towards her. "What do you think?"

She bit her lip and looked from the boy to Kanan, her green eyes swimming with hesitation and the need to resolve the problem presented to them. "We can't just leave the kid to remain with the Inquisitor," she glanced back to Ezra then lowered her voice as she spoke. "Especially when we know what will happen to them if we do. The galaxy doesn't need another one of _them_ tearing apart what's already so withered."

Kanan sighed. The galaxy most definitely did not need another follower of the Dark Side to be let loose upon it. There were so few if any Jedi left to fight against them. He knew they were horribly outnumbered but Kanan didn't dare think by just how much now.

"What if its already too late? For all we know the kid could've been trained and the Inquisitor's just here to finish the job. We could be risking a whole lot and end up with less than what we started with, especially if it's too late for the kid to be saved." Kanan argued quietly and Hera appeared as if she already thought the same exact deliberation too.

"But what if we're not?" she injected with her voice wavering on hope and determination to not give up. "What if this kid is untrained and unaware of his ability like Ezra once was? What if they were kidnapped and torn away from their family? We can't just stand here and think the worst of the kid if the worst has yet to happen, Kanan."

"You think we should go after them, then?" Kanan suggested while rubbing the small patch of hair on his chin.

Hera responded with a resolute stance. "Don't you think that'd be the Jedi thing to do?"

Kanan grinned. "You asking me?"

"No," she smirked consciously at that and swayed her head slightly, "I'm telling you."

Kanan's grin grew wider at that but before he could respond Ezra came butting in. "So are we going to go after the kid as a team or not? If not, then can I borrow the Phantom, Hera? Because I'll go alone if I have to."

"You won't be needing the Phantom because we're going as a team after the kid, isn't that right Kanan?" Hera said while moving back across the room to the door where she came out of earlier.

Ezra perked up. "Seriously? All right then lets hurry and get a move on! The longer we stand around talking about it the less time we have towards saving them, so lets get going."

Hera and Kanan shared a glance, both finding it amusing that it was Ezra who was ordering them around and taking charge for a change.

She pressed a button in the wall and the door in front of her opened up. "I have a transmission to finish and will be at the controls in a moment. Chop-" she stopped when she noticed that her astromech droid wasn't in the room with them. "Where did Chopper go?"

"And where's Zeb?" Sabine asked, standing up and looking at Ezra who was the last person to have seen the tall Lasat.

Before Ezra could respond that he left their other crewmate behind, there was a loud, echoing thud that was quickly followed by several more unexplainable banging noises.

The main entry door _swooshed_ open as Chopper stormed in a furry of hoots and gurgles, his robotic arms dramatically swaying about in the air during his tantrum. Behind him in the hall that led directly up from the boarding ramp, was a grounded purple Lasat, grumbling and holding his knee on the floor.

Ezra leaned back the doorway and turned to Sabine. "Found him."

 **~.SWR.~**

"Please stop chasing the mouse-droids."

The Stormtrooper had to reach out and grab the arm of the youngling before they could race down and play chase with the little droid. The trooper almost had a panic attack in the beginning of the tour when he turned around the first time and the boy had been missing from his sights. He later found the youngling down the next hall chasing a black mouse droid in circles.

The youngling, whose name the trooper specifically told him not to tell him, turned and pouted up at him at having been denied fun. Big blue eyes looked betrayed and the trooper was afraid that he might suddenly start crying.

"But I like playing with them." he protested and the soldier let him go when he pulled his arm free. "Why can't I play with them?" he then asked.

"Because they're droids." The soldier said simply and was pleased when the kid stuck to his side and walked with him. "Younglings shouldn't play with Imperial working droids."

"Father sometimes lets me play with the droids on his ship." The little boy said stubbornly, as if it would convince the soldier that he had the permission and it was ok by his parental guardian, who the soldier _really_ did not want to know.

"That's nice."

The Stormtrooper hoped that would somehow derail the kid from having that parental conversation but the kid apparently was either too young to get the hint or wasn't listening.

The kid turned his big blue eyes up at him. "Have you met my father?"

"No."

"How do you know? Do you even know who he is? Do you wanna?"

The trooper sighed as he thought about how he got instructed to this job and not another newer recruit. He stopped walking and turned to look down at the kid, having slight trouble with the slim lens of his helmet. "Listen, kid."

"I have a name."

"I think it'd be best if I didn't-"

"It's Luke."

The soldier's head drooped forward as he sighed. He wasn't supposed to know anything about the kid. He wasn't allowed to even touch the kid, but he'd broken that rule when he had to chase after him to keep him from picking up the mouse-droids. He just hoped that the Inquisitor wouldn't ask too many questions about their tour or that the kid wouldn't tell him everything that has happened. Judging by how talkative that boy has been so far, he really doubted it.

"My father is really tall and has a really deep voice and-" the boy, _Luke_ , commenced his rambling and the soldier panicked and started shushing him and held up a hand in between them.

"I don't need to know that!"

The boy pouted again, his small lips pushing out. "Why not?"

The Stormtrooper started to explain his reasoning but Luke tuned out, something much greater grabbing his attention.

There was a familiar, comforting nudge against his mind and Luke immediately opened himself up to the dark yet fond presence. The bond that connected him to a certain other who was at that time stationed on the planets surface was suddenly sparked to life and the two minds melted into one.

 _/Father!/_

Luke perked up as he sent the mental message through the bond that he had with his father. A bond formed specially between father and son through the Force.

The mind on the other end of the bond emitted feelings such as acknowledgment, fatherly affection and others that Luke had yet to pick up on due to his lack of training and tender age. Luke made sure to broadcast his excitement about the contact back through the link.

 _/My son… How do you fair? Is all well?/_

 _/Mhmm! I'm being given a tour of the ship! It's big but yours is bigger, and the droids are nicer too./_

Unknowingly Luke sent his memories of him chasing the little mouse-droids around in the corridors. Vader watched his son's memories with mild amusement until he noticed at times the lack of guardianship around his son.

 _/Where is the supervisor I assigned to you?/_

 _/He had stuff to do. The Stormtrooper I'm with is nice, though he won't let me talk about you. Do you know him?/_

Luke looked up at the Stormtropper whom he was walking beside, causing the masked man to questionably glance down at him. Vader received the images of the soldier, hearing bits and pieces of what the trooper was talking to his son about. Vader briefly thought if the Stormtrooper would still agree to watch over Luke if he was aware of the boys true parentage.

 _/Listen carefully, Luke…./_ Vader waited until he felt his sons mental connection return fully back to him. _/Do not speak of me to others. Remember what we've discussed./_

He felt his son's slight confusion and disappointment. _/Why? He seems nice to me./_

 _/Luke./_

Luke mentally and physically sighed. _/Alright, I promise./_ he was silent before _, /When do I get to see you again, father?/_

This time it was his father's turn to sigh. _/Not anytime soon I'm afraid. Listen to your supervisor and act accordingly./_

 _/I will…/_

 _/Stay safe, my son./_

The mental connection slowly faded and Luke felt the last traces of his father and his comforting presence slip away.

"Goodbye, father…"

The Stormtrooper silently stared down at the kid; not daring to ask or try to understand just what happened that had the boy as quiet as he was for the past few minutes and then to suddenly say _that_. He had an eerie suspicion, but for the sake of living another day he squashed it and pretended he heard nothing.

* * *

 **AN:** The reviews are very much appreciated. They keep this train rolling!


	5. The misguided rescue mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars or the characters used in this story. All rights belong to Disney and LucasFilm.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Darth Vader stood observantly in the immense hanger of the industrious Imperial Headquarters building. The Force was shifting in perturbing directions, the itinerary of the future being rewritten incessantly as minds altered and new decisions put into achievement. It would take time to deeply immense within the Force and learn of this disruption, to exploit each path and weigh the probabilities, to choose the most satisfying conclusion.

Aggravation rippled through him the more he thought on the matter. The Force was stirring, quite fiercely, and yet shied away from his inquiries, as though displeased of his curious probing. The Force's opposition of his prying only served to make the Dark Lord all the more frustrated.

The future was changing – _his_ future – and yet the Force did not want him involved in the manufacture of it, which was _ludicrous_.

Vader closed his eyes, letting the Force deliberately escape his grasp for he knew it would reveal no answers to him until it chose to. He was not his Master, who could bend the Force to his will and fabricate a future he desires. Vader would one day have that power too, but for now he must be patient and wait for the Force to expose itself. There were other fates that would change too for those close to Vader, namely his four-year-old son.

Instinctively, Vader extended his senses and eased once finding Luke's bright, warm presence. He was safe.

His son's mind was at peace, absorbed in whatever distraction that drew his attentiveness. Momentarily curious, Vader probed further and was shown brief flashes from Luke's point of view of a gray mouse-droid scurrying around, desperately trying to escape Luke's outstretched opening and closing grasp.

Endearing as it might be, Vader slipped away before Luke could notice he was even there. It wouldn't be wise to open a further connection with his son at this time, not when he was mentally preparing for an attack that he'd helped design and would expect to execute.

The Rebel sympathizers on this planet would soon pay for the annoyances they caused the Empire.

This confrontation was _long_ overdue.

Vader felt the generals fear before the man had the chance to make himself known. He spun in the direction of the emotion, startling the bulky man to an abrupt halt. He was smart to quickly recover himself because Vader's patience with the whole delayed operation was growing thin.

"My Lord," he made a bow of the head. "Agent Kallus from Imperial Security Bureau has confirmed that the Rebels are still hiding amongst the inhabitants within the relocation camp and are all accounted for. He and his troops await your further orders."

"Inform Agent Kallus that he and his scout troops are to form a perimeter of the area to cease those who try to enter or leave. We cannot risk the Rebels receiving word from an outward source of what is to transpire. We will prevail as long as we have the element of surprise."

The general nodded. "Certainly, my Lord. Shall I give the order to begin the transport of the AT-ATs and their heavy ground support escort?"

"Do so with haste, general. My fighter squadron will be ready to depart within the hour," Vader strode past the man who bowed once given his finale command and moved towards his prepped TIE-Advanced. He itched to get into the cockpit of his fighter and oversee the confrontation. Hours of sitting and planning have led to this moment. Finally he would get to complete the task that Governor Tarkin had so miserably failed at.

It was only ironic that the town that harbored Rebels and would soon be destroyed was named after the Moff. He would take great pleasure in seeing the pathetic town up in flames.

Vader closed himself off completely with his son, too dangerous to bridge a link when a battle was rapidly approaching. He called upon the Dark Side and it came obediently at his appeal. It was time for Lothal to learn its place within the Empire and be punished accordingly, starting specifically with _Tarkintown_.

 **~.SWR.~**

"Hey Ezra, catch!" Ezra turned just in time to catch the small, over the shoulder bag that Sabine has tossed to him while exiting the _Ghost_. The bag's weight shifted clumsily as he fumbled to get a better grip on it.

He stopped walking and turned to his crewmate curiously. "Uh, thanks…I guess?" he attempted to balance the sack as he tried to peak inside. "What is it?"

The Mandalorian grinned unassumingly. "Oh, just a few thermal detonators."

Ezra's eyes bulged and he nearly dropped the bag. "They're _what_!?"

She shrugged. "What? Thought they could come in handy. You'll be outgunned and outmanned, might as well _try_ to get on the same level as the Imperials. Plus, if something goes horribly wrong, knowing you and Zeb, they can be some sort of failsafe."

He was quiet then, "You just want to blow up their shuttle, don't you?"

"And _you_ don't?"

Ezra grinned and removed one of the small, silver spheres from the bag. "Well it has been a while since I've blown something up." He mused then tossed the sphere up and caught it. Sabine watched on apprehensively.

"You know, on second thought, I think you should let Zeb carry the bag."

Ezra rolled his eyes at the suggestion, and missed to watch as the small device landed in his hand at the wrong – or regrettably right angle, and began to repetitively beep in warning. Ezra became dead still as his eyes widened in alarm at sight of the now twinkling red light.

His gaze darted to Sabine, whose eyes looked just as shocked and her body in a position of debate of whether to run, in which direction Ezra wasn't really sure. They were both saved, however, when Zeb showed up from behind and yanked the beeping sphere from his grasp and pressed the button that had been accidently touched in the beginning.

"This is why _children_ shouldn't handle explosives," The Lasat growled and yanked the sack from Ezra's hands.

"Um, excuse me?" Sabine questioned angrily and raised an eyebrow.

Zeb frowned and stuck a finger at Ezra. "I was talking 'bout him."

"Hey!"

Sabine crossed her arms and let out a weary breath. "Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with him on that one, Ezra. How about I teach you about them after this mission so you'll know what you're doing next time?"

Ezra felt his shoulders sag at the offer of having to wait, but late was still better than never. And who was he to turn down the chance to learn about explosives from a Mandalorian? Might as well see what else he can get from it. "Does that include thermal imploders?"

Sabine's eyes widened a bit before she laughed sharply. "That's the heavy duty stuff. How about we keep to the basics like ion, smoke and flash grenades and work our way up from there? And how _do_ you know about thermal imploders anyway?"

Ezra grinned cheekily, enjoying the entertained expression on his crewmates face as she scrutinized him skeptically. He felt almost satisfied that he was still able to surprise and entertain Sabine when she supposedly acted like she knew him down to a pin.

Not paying too much attention to the crates and other objects around him, he stuck out a hand to lean against a metallic crate to his right. "You learn a lot living off the streets and trading goods in the black market. You know, I could probably take you there some—whoa!" He gasped when the crate next him began moving and chirping, resulting in a loss of support before he fell over sideways.

"What the…" the words drifted off once he saw the orange and white astromech scooter around to park itself next to Sabine's legs. He narrowed his eyes at the droid.

Sabine laughed over Choppers harsh string of binary. "Maybe you should've thought twice before using Chop as piece of furniture to lounge around on," She glanced down. "Isn't that right, Chop?"

Chopper let loose an angry gurgle and Ezra jumped back when the droid opened its anterior slots and two arm components came out. He hurriedly stood when the droid rolled closer.

"Well maybe he shouldn't have been sitting around and doing nothing!"

Chopper revolved back, as though offended, then progressed forward and sputtered harshly again.

"Oh yeah? Well how about I-"

"Do as you're told for once?" The three of them turned just as Kanan stopped next to his Padawan with an exasperated look on his face. "Yeah, I don't think I'll see that happening anytime soon neither."

Sabine waved to her fellow crewmates and spun on a heel. "And that's my queue. Good luck with your part of the mission, Ezra. Remember to leave the explosives to Zeb."

"Explosives?" Kanan raised an eyebrow in her direction before looking back down at his student. "What exactly is supposed to be left with Zeb that we didn't agree upon? Can't you three ever inform me of what you're up to?"

"If we told you then it'd become officially part of your plan." Ezra explained and Kanan's brows scrunched in confusion.

The two began walking side by side towards the _Phantom_ , which Kanan would be flying into Imperial City to do his part of the elaborate mission to help draw and distract the Inquisitor. Ezra hadn't agreed at first to letting his Master take on the Inquisitor alone, but Kanan assured him that there really wouldn't be much combat and that he'd be able to hold his own _without_ his Padawan there.

"And that's a bad thing?" Kanan asked as they stopped next to the _Phantoms_ small boarding ramp.

"Well…." Ezra started to awkwardly scratch at the back of his head and looked away. "Your plans don't always go so smoothly or…well, _as planned_."

Kanan looked flabbergasted. "What are talking about? My plans always work out!"

"No they don't." the synced voices of both Zeb and Sabine sounded from somewhere behind him. Kanan scowled and turned but didn't catch sight of either of them. Ezra quickly hid his knowing grin when his Master turned back to him, more dejected than before.

"Ok, fine." He said loudly for them to hear wherever they were before lowering his voice. "but just be careful, Ezra. I don't want you drawing anymore unwanted attention than necessary. That's _my_ role to play in this mission, got it?" he paused then, looking more anxious. " _Please_ tell me you got it." He almost pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do,"

"Ezra…"

Ezra laughed and patted his Master's shoulder; who still looked un-amused and skeptical. He could tell that Kanan was probably debating whether or not to just take him with him so he could watch over him. But really Kanan didn't have anything to fear, Ezra knew how important this mission was and he wasn't going to goof around and risk ruining it.

If they wanted to save the kid from the Inquisitor's grasp and falling to the Dark Side, they _needed_ this plan to work. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if they failed because he didn't do his part.

"Don't worry, Master, I'll return and when I do you'll have yourself another new student. The Imperials won't mess with us again when they find out they're up against _three_ Jedi." Ezra missed the concerned look Kanan, his mind having already wondered off with thoughts of having someone new join the crew and them being a Force user – a _kid_ Force user.

Someone like him.

Kanan sighed slowly. "About that, Ezra… I've been meaning to talk to you about what would happen when we save this kid."

"Yeah, like what?"

Kanan stared at the curious, hopeful expression on his Padawan's face. He realized then that Ezra hadn't a doubt in his mind that the youngling would remain with them once – _if_ – they rescued them successfully. He hadn't really gone over the rule of two yet with him, but that wasn't the main intention they couldn't keep the youngling.

The youngling had most likely been taken from their parents, something which was seen often during the Clone Wars. There was a chance that their family was looking for their child now and just had no possible clue where to or who had taken them. Or worse. The child's family could've been killed. Ezra would be most reluctant to give the youngling up if he discovered they had no remaining family.

In the end Kanan couldn't express all that he thought to his Padawan at the moment. He was too hopeful, too determined to save this youngling because of an unrealistic future he saw with them. Eventually he would tell Ezra the cruel truth, but not now. Not yet.

"Remind me to tell you about it later. I don't want it distracting you," he patted the kids shoulders and who playfully rolled them away.

"You weren't going to say that you're thinking about replacing me with them, were you?" Ezra grinned.

"You know," he portrayed as though in contemplation at the idea. "I haven't really considered that." He ruffled the kid's hair before he could jerk back in time. "Thanks for the suggestion."

Ezra laughed and swatted at his hand. "Yeah, right." Be beamed up at the Jedi. "You'd miss me."

Kanan moved back just as he caught sight of Hera approaching them. "Eh, debatable."

Hera stopped next to Kanan and placed her hands on her hips. She sent Ezra a quick grin. "Ready to go and pose as our brave Jedi decoy?"

"You think I'm brave?" he grinned and ignored Ezra's scoff of rebuttal.

Hera just seemed amused, years or being used to this kind of back-to-back responsive witticisms. "That or just extremely reckless. Guess we'll find out if this plan of yours works out or not. I wouldn't get too confident in yourself just yet."

Kanan settled into a more relaxed stance, the amusing gleam in his eyes replaced with a more assured light. "I'll be fine. I'm actually more concerned for your and Sabine's safety. It won't be easy dodging several TIEs' all on your own, especially with only two people on the guns."

"It'll be three including Chopper and I'm sure he'll have no problem shooting down a few Imperials. For some reason he's in a very agitated mood today." She glanced perceptively down at Ezra. "Any clue why that might be?"

Ezra shrugged. "Hey, in my opinion, Chopper always seems to be in a foul mood. I think it's just in the droids programing to be so grumpy all the time."

Hera hummed and crossed her arms before looking back to Kanan. "Sabine and I will be able to hold our own just fine. Like you, we're just another distraction. There won't be too much combat, but just enough to give Ezra and Zeb the window they'll need." Thoughtfully she rested a hand on Kanan's shoulder. "Your plan will work, Kanan. I know it will."

"I think so too," Ezra insisted and Hera grinned down at him, approved of his backing.

Kanan scuffed at the statement good naturally. "Says the one who insists my plans always go horribly."

"Yeah, but this time I have a feeling that the Force is on our side."

Proud of his Padawan's confession and how earnest he seemed with his words, Kanan had to resist reaching out and setting a hand on his shoulder. It was good to see that his teachings were having a positive affect on the teenager.

"Then we should hurry and get going before the Force decides otherwise."

Hera did a mock salute. "Couldn't agree more. See you boys later at the rendezvous spot with the youngling in tow." She turned back to Ezra before leaving. "Good luck, kid. I know you and Zeb will pull through."

Ezra smiled and as he and his master both watched the Twi'lek leave and board the Ghost. A few moments later the engines came to life and started to hover over the pasture, the gold stands of grass swaying under the strong airstream drafts. They gave a final wave to the cockpit window before the craft spun and flew off in the opposite direction.

An enthusiastic, anxious feeling settled over Ezra then. This was all really happening. Finally they were going to do something about that poor kid. Out of all the missions that he'd been on with the _Ghost_ crew, he could admit that this felt more personal than all that came before.

It was odd, considering he never met the kid before, but something inside him told him this was the right thing to do. That this was what he was _meant_ to do. And as small of a role he might have at the moment, he had a feeling that if he succeeded, it would be the beginning of something much larger than he or Kanan could ever imagine. The Force…was insisting it was so.

"You were right, you know." His master spoke up and Ezra tore his gaze from the point in the sky where the _Ghost_ had disappeared.

Ezra looked up at him curiously. "About what?"

"The Force. I can feel it with us today, more so than usual. I think you made a good decision about wanting to rescue this kid."

Zeb approached them then; his bow-rifle slung over his left should with the bag of explosives over his right. "I think so too," he patted the bag then. "Save a kid and smack around a few bucket heads." The Lasat chuckled. "Sounds like my kind of day."

Ezra and Kanan followed behind their crewmate up the ramp and into the _Phantom_. " _Sooo_ does that mean it was a good thing I went against your instructions and went into the city this morning with Zeb?"

Kanan frowned as he took the pilots chair and prepped the _Phantom_ for take off. "That's not what I said." He smacked the teen's hand when he tried to press a button on the control panel.

"But it kinda was or else I never would've found out about the kid if I hadn't." Ezra leaned against the back of his master's chair, watching the older man and trying to memorize how to properly operate the _Phantom_.

"Don't make me regret complimenting you to begin with," Kanan tried to ignore his student as he steadily lifted the small craft up and point it in the direction of Capital City.

"I'm just saying-"

"You know," Kanan suddenly cut him off. "I think you might have been on to something about having this other kid replace you. I'm sure they'd be more appreciative of their new master."

"But-"

"And quieter too."

He grinned when his Padawan groaned and he felt the weight on the back of his chair be lifted away. Kanan filtered out the background noise of Ezra arguing with Zeb and focused on the city ahead of them. The closer he flew to cityscape; he picked up on the chilling sensation through the Force that Ezra had brought to his attention earlier in the day.

Something was definitely…not right, but he couldn't come to a conclusion about what it could possibly be. Never had be felt the Force this…cold, if he could describe it in one word.

There had to be a link between this disturbance in the Force and the child Ezra had sensed. Somehow they were connected, but if the child was as full of Light and innocence like Ezra had described, then how were the two linked? It was unsettling to be aware of such contraries.

Unsure of the darkness they were closing in on; Kanan gathered the Force and cloaked his and Ezra's presences for the time being. When the phase came to draw the Grand Inquisitor out, he would lower his shields and make himself well known to the Dark user.

But until then, he was going to follow his hunch and remain low until the darkness left the city, which he had a feeling would be soon.

* * *

 **AN:**

Sorry for the long wait. Got caught up with school and life. So you all got a glimpse of Vader from his point of view. That will happen again when things get…messy. Next chapter you'll see the rescue mission happen and have it further explained. Luke will be in it and him and Ezra will finally meet. Get ready for adorableness. And thanks for all the encouraging reviews. Glad to be part of such a great fandom.

I have a poll up for this story on my profile that I would appreciate if you all went and checked it out. Thanks.


End file.
